


All I Want for Christmas

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Danny accidentally tells his mother that he's dating Steve. What could possibly go wrong?





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles. I'm sorry.

He’s not exactly sure why he says it, whether it’s because of the constant married jokes or the months of pining and pent-up sexual frustration but when his Ma is going on her twelfth minute lamenting how he hasn’t gone out with anyone since the divorce and that she’s starting to think she raised a spinster he cracks.

“I’m dating Steve,” he shouts into the phone while Clara is bemoaning the fact she won’t have any more grandkids like she doesn’t already have four.

There’s a long silence on the other end of the line before she asks, “Your partner?” and Danny has about five seconds to decide whether to tell the truth or continue the lie.

“Yeah, my partner.”

“Y'know, I always thought there was something more going on between the two of you,” she says and then he has to listen to her talk about how he’s a horrible son for not telling her sooner until finally, she says, “I have to go hon, I just wanted to say that the reason I called is that your father and I will be visiting for Christmas! I’ll email you our flights later, give Gracie my love.” She hangs up on him then, the sound of the dial tone reverberating in his ear, and Danny panics.

\---

His parents arrive in two months, which gives him eight weeks to figure out how to sort this mess out. Of course, life happens, and Five-0 happens, and somehow eight weeks becomes two and he still hasn’t figured out how to get out of his lie. Telling his parents the truth after so long would be opening a can of worms that he does not want to touch. Then again the alternative is telling Steve and hoping that he’ll play along. Eventually, he decides that potentially pissing Steve off would be far easier to handle than his mother’s look of disappointment.

\---

“I need your help,” he says, closing Steve’s office door and sitting down on the couch.

“Okay, what can I do?”

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend,” he says, figuring it’ll be best to just get it all out in one go, “My Ma kept bringing up how I haven’t seen anyone since the divorce and  _it’s been almost three years Daniel, I’m starting to think I raised a spinster_  and I said I was dating you just to get her to stop talking about it but now my parents are visiting for Christmas and they want to meet you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, Danny, okay. I’ll do it. How long will they be here?”

“Um, nine days. They get in Christmas Eve and leave New Years.”

“Great, I’ll help you pick them up from the airport,” Steve’s tells him. He's smiling like he just got an early Christmas present and later, Danny will pinpoint that as the exact moment his plan went out of his control.

\---

Steve buys his parents leis, carry’s their luggage, asks how Stella and Bridget are doing, and acts like any boyfriend would from the moment they meet his parents at the baggage claim. He can tell that his Ma is completely charmed by the act and truth be told, he’s kinda loving it too.

They celebrate Christmas at Steve’s house and Steve won’t stop touching him, putting an arm around his shoulders, running the backs of his fingers over his arm, holding his hand. If not being able to touch Steve at all was bad, this being touched and knowing that it doesn’t mean anything is torture.

“You’ve got to stop,” he says, cornering Steve in the kitchen in one of the few moments they’ve had alone all day.

“Stop what?”

“The constant touching, it’s driving me insane. I thought this would be easy but you keep playing this perfect boyfriend routine and I can’t take it anymore.”

“I thought that this is what you wanted?” Steve says, his voice rising.

“It is!” He yells back and shuts his mouth, knowing he’s revealed too much.

“Danny?”

“I have been trying very hard to keep my… my feelings for you in check,” he keeps his voice quiet and studies the pattern in Steve’s countertop, “I don’t want to ruin our friendship so I am asking you. Please, stop.”

There’s a long, pregnant pause before Steve says, “No,” and when Danny looks up Steve is moving towards him until he’s close enough to grab him and kiss him. He loses himself in the kiss, in the way Steve feels underneath his hands and they don’t pull apart until Clara walks in on them asking what’s taking them so long.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m leaving. Take your time,” she says, turning around and walking right back out of the kitchen.

Danny sighs and moves after her saying, “We should get out there, otherwise she’ll think we’re getting up to something.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, but he pushes Danny against the fridge and kisses him again, holding him tight, “There’s plenty of time for that later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
